


Christmas fics 2018

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: A collection of Christmas/New Year fics from 2018. Some are requests, some are just ideas I had :)





	1. Junior's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little DL thing for Christmas. I didn’t have time to do a lot but I wanted to do something at least :) I hope you like it!

“Ma! Drum’s eating all the cake!”  
“Cymbal, I don’t care! I’m changing the baby!”  
“Hey, so I gotta bounce…”  
“Tambourine you aren’t going anywhere. You promised your mother you would stay here for Christmas.”  
“I’ve been here all day –”  
“ ** _Stay here_**!”

Piccolo almost flinched at the volume of his father’s voice. Normally it wouldn’t bother him so much, but… he was still somewhat disturbed by the change in climate. He’d spent the morning at the Lookout with Dende, where Mr. Popo had prepared a small but pleasant Christmas dinner for the three of them. Then he’d gone to Gohan’s house, to say hi and give the family their presents. Piccolo had never bought them much before… he didn’t often get money, and when he did there were very few things he could buy that Gohan and his family didn’t already have. But Frikiza had opened accounts for all of King Piccolo’s children – Junior included – and she made deposits once a month. Piccolo had told her not to, insisting that he didn’t need the money… because he didn’t! He lived off the earth and Dende’s generous hospitality; he didn’t need to buy things. But Frikiza had insisted she didn’t need the money either… so, eventually Piccolo had decided to put it to good use at Christmas. He’d bought the Sons a few things he thought they might like… they’d seemed grateful anyway. They’d invited him to stay for dinner – he’d declined eating much, but he’d had a nice day. It was happy, and busy, and loud and friendly… … Then he’d come here. To the King Piccolo Mansion. He hadn’t really wanted to… He still felt a little awkward in this family, even though they were the only ones he was related to. but Frikiza had invited him, and Piccolo didn’t really feel like he could say no. So he’d come, in the early evening, when the baby was getting restless and his brothers were beginning to fight like the animals they were. Piccolo had thought twice about walking through the door – he could hear the noise they were making from outside.

But… he’d come in. Frikiza’s staff had prepared nice food, and she’d been welcoming enough… … Actually, they all had. Which had surprised him. Even through all the noise… Piccolo had walked into a house of chaos – screaming, fighting, yelling, baby crying, guzzling, belching, roaring… it wasn’t as friendly as the Son’s house. Not as peaceful as the Lookout. But… they’d all greeted him with smiles. Smiles that were kind of creepy, and hugs that were a little too tight… but they were still smiles, and hugs all the same. Even Drum… he liked to make it known that he didn’t like Piccolo much, but he’d managed to greet him nicely… and it hadn’t looked too fake. The baby had stopped crying, and giggled when she saw Piccolo’s face… and then she’d thrown a half chewed raw steak at him. King Piccolo had sneered, and made some snippy remark about the Sons… then he’d said he was glad Piccolo had finally seen sense and come where he’d belonged. It was supposed to sound insulting, and it did, but… that wasn’t all it was. More than anything, it said Piccolo… belonged here. And there was a time when he’d been ashamed of that. … But not right now. Not today. Today was… nice. Even though they were noisy, and rude, and messy and feral… they were still his family. And this was… his home, whenever he wanted it to be. He was always welcome here. And he felt happy to be here. Truly… he really did.   
“Mistletoe!” Cymbal’s voice rang around the room. Kami, he was drunk…  
“Who are you going to kiss? It’s only us here.” The voice of reason, Piano…  
“Let’s invite some girls!”   
“Fine. But let Junior use them first, he needs to learn these things.”   
“No… no, thank you…” Piccolo felt his cheeks burning, and started praying that Frikiza would save him by changing the subject. But still… he was happy to be here…


	2. Christmas Night Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to write a small King Piccolo/Frikiza thing for Christmas but I didn’t get round to it… so I did a Boxing Day one. I know I’ve uploaded it late, but… accept this very short thing lol.

_Thud. … Thud. … Thud…_

Frikiza was slowly dragged out of her slumber, by the sound of something heavy hitting the bed, and a vibration that followed. She wasn’t sure what it was at first, still dazed and half asleep… but the thudding continued, and then she realised… it was him. Hmm… he was awake, was he…? And ready…

They’d had a wonderful Christmas together, with all the family. It had been loud, and messy and chaotic, but a lot of fun. The boys had enjoyed themselves, Junior had visited and stayed overnight, as had Zarba and Doria… King Piccolo had drunk a lot. He’d got louder and wilder as the day went on, and eventually Frikiza had dragged him to bed. He’d tried to seduce her, but he’d been too drunk and tired to do anything, and had eventually passed out naked with his hand on her butt and his claws digging into her flesh. And he’d stayed like that, all night… until now. Now… he was awake, and it seemed he was keen to finish what he’d started. 

_Thud_. King Piccolo slammed his cock against the mattress again, waiting for her to respond. It was huge… she could hear how huge it was. King Piccolo was big anyway, but especially after a heavy night of drinking and eating red meat, he was always particularly keen… and his cock was always huge. His erection was thick, and powerful, and heavy and throbbing… she knew it would hurt. And she knew he wouldn’t take no for an answer…  
“Mmm…” Frikiza groaned softly, making him aware of her presence. It was also her way of granting him permission… and he never needed telling twice. 

She felt it touch him. The hardness slid up and down her back as he began grinding it against her, his hands keenly tugging at the flesh of her buttocks. He found her pyjama pants, and he slid them down, and he began fondling her. She hissed as his claws grazed against her clit – he could be rough when he was horny. He almost cut her… almost. He wouldn’t. He knew the limits of her skin, and even in his keenness he still managed to control himself enough… he would never really hurt her. “Ah…” She let out a sharp gasp, scrunching her eyes shut at the sharpness of his clawed finger entering her. He swirled it around inside her, exploring her depths for a brief moment… it was brief, before he got tired of waiting. He pulled it out, and took his hardness away from her back. 

Then he entered her. The thick heaviness of his girth plunged into her, stretching her tight, moist body. She gasped, her nails digging into the bed as he thrust himself in and out of her. He held his arm across her stomach, holding her trapped against his bare chest. She could feel the firmness of his muscles against her back, the sharpness of his fangs as he sank them into her neck. The size of him… it felt like he would tear her apart! 

_Thrust_! _Thrust_! _Thrust_! He grunted over her moans, his movements getting faster, and harder. Heavier, and deeper… she could feel it all through her body, through her depths, up her spine and stomach… He was so big. “Ah…” Frikiza whimpered, burying her face into his bulky arm. “Mmm…”  
“Mmm…” His groan came from above her; she could feel his breath against her neck, and his calloused lips on her skin… it was soothing. “Icicle…”


	3. Chiccolo New Year Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny Chiccolo thing for the New Year. I thought of it when I saw a post on @chiccolofans, (it might be this one but I’m not sure http://chiccolofans.tumblr.com/post/181550830428/butterflyinthewell-bitchaemajoris-winter-is), and it kind of reminds me of that scene in Rock and Chips with Freddy and Joan. Anyway, enjoy XD

“Three… two… one… Happy New Year!”  
Chichi felt Goku’s arm tight around her shoulders. He pulled her against him, and then into a kiss… She smiled through it. Through the embrace, through the noise, the cheers, the whistles, the clapping… When it felt natural she pulled away, only to be greeted by Gohan and Videl, ad they moved to hug her. She smiled, and followed their lead, keen to celebrate the New Year with them.  
But she saw something, over Gohan’s shoulder. Piccolo… He was looking at her, from across the room. It was only for a second. Too short and discreet for anyone to notice… but he’d watched her in Goku’s arms. He’d watched her kiss him at midnight. When everyone else was occupied with each other, Piccolo had stood alone, and watched her greet the new year with the man she’d chosen; the man she’d tied herself to… … It wouldn’t be him. It would never be him. He knew it. She knew it. She’d made her choice, a long time ago… and she was stuck with it now. They both were. They couldn’t… do what they wanted to do. No matter how much it felt like they should. All they could do was smile at each other, from across the room. He could approach her, and hug her, and hug Gohan, and Videl, and Goku, as if he loved them all the same… and she had to play along with that. Every New Year.


	4. Christmas Request - Frikiza & Female!Icicle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my Christmas Day requests. The request was female!Icicle and Frikiza… I hope it’s okay. Frikiza is kind of sadistic with females lol, but she goes easy on them if it’s their first time XDD Sorry it’s so short, I’m only doing small requests but I hope you like it anyway!  
> Icicle belongs to @theshyesticicle.

“Are you okay…?”  
“Y-Yes…” The shy, timid, nervous Icicle tried her best not to tremble as she spoke. She failed. Massively. She knew she didn’t look okay… why else would Frikiza ask? She had to look a mess! Oh, no… she was ruining it. But Frikiza was just so cool! And so beautiful, and powerful… what was she even doing with Icicle anyway? Icicle was nothing! And she wasn’t experienced – she would totally disappoint Frikiza! But Frikiza didn’t seem to care about that. Actually, she’d been really nice…  
“It’s okay to be nervous.” Frikiza smiled, trailing her tail down Icicle’s back. “You’ve never done this before, right?”  
“N-No…” Icicle answered sheepishly. Her cheeks were burning… they were starting to hurt. “I… I haven’t.”  
“Well, I was nervous my first time as well. Everyone is.” Frikiza said. “I’ll just go slow, and… let me know if you want me to stop, okay? Don’t worry about it.”  
“O-Okay…”

Icicle closed her eyes, relaxing for a brief moment… then she tensed again, when she felt a soft warmth on her shoulder. Frikiza’s lips… it had to be. Ahhh, they were so soft… They started on her shoulder, then travelled up her neck… then down her back. It tickled. Icicle bit her lip, and tried not to giggle. It did feel nice… but it made her blush more. Then… “Ouch!” Icicle flinched automatically, when Frikiza placed her teeth upon her skin. Oh, no… she hadn’t meant to do that! Immediately, Icicle met her eyes in apology. “S-Sorry!” She cried. “It – it just happened!”   
“It’s okay.” Frikiza giggled. “Do you want me to not do that?”   
“N – No!” Icicle protested. “No, no, it – I just… it just happened! But it’s okay. I – I don’t mind!” Actually, she’d kind of liked it… after the initial shock… she sort of wanted Frikiza to do it again. But she was way too nervous to admit that! She just hoped Frikiza would do it anyway…  
“Okay.” Frikiza smirked. “Well… try not to flinch.”   
“K.” Icicle squeaked. She looked away, with a shy, blushy grin upon her face. It was sort of exciting… she wanted to giggle. She’d never felt these things before! They were kind of fun… _ouch_. She didn’t flinch this time. She felt Frikiza’s teeth on her hips. Then around the base of her tail… _wow_. “Ah…” Icicle let out a small gasp, closing her eyes. That… felt nice. Frikiza’s mouth, on her tail… “Ah…”  
“Lie down.” Frikiza instructed. “On your back.”

Icicle obeyed, although she was starting to feel nervous again. She wasn’t sure what to expect. She’d never done this before. She’d never been touched intimately, or had anything inside her. Would it hurt…? Did Frikiza even want to put anything in, or…? … Should she ask? They hadn’t agreed on anything beforehand. They should have made rules or something! What if Icicle did something she didn’t want? Or what if Frikiza did something Icicle didn’t want? Aaaa, so many things could go wrong!

Icicle didn’t say anything, though. It was too late, she just had to let it happen, and if she didn’t like it… Well, Frikiza said they could stop at any time, right? And Icicle didn’t think she would get mad… Frikiza seemed to be patient, and kind. So… it would be okay…  
“Mm…” Icicle let out a small whimper, as Frikiza’s lips travelled down her body. Starting on her lips, with a deep kiss. Then they moved down her neck again, her chest, her breasts, her stomach, her hips… then lower. “A…” Icicle swallowed. Oh… okay. Okay… um… should she… help, or…? “Ah…” Icicle almost sobbed, when she felt the warmth of Frikiza’s tongue on her. It wasn’t inside, it was just… on. It felt nice… “Oh…” Icicle bit her lip, trying to keep herself quiet. She sounded so stupid! Mmm, it felt nice though… Icicle wasn’t sure how she was supposed to react. She didn’t know if she was supposed to be moving, or doing something to Frikiza in return, or if she was just supposed to lie back and enjoy it. She thought maybe she should ask, but then she felt Frikiza’s hand on her thighs… her nails were digging in a little. But it was okay. It was kind of sexy, to be held… and it didn’t hurt too much. Then she felt something on her throat… Frikiza’s tail. Um… okay…? “F…” Icicle looked down, to see Frikiza staring up at her. She had a wicked look about her… it was kind of scary.   
“If you want me to stop… just let me know.” Frikiza said, and planted a warm, soothing kiss on Icicle’s clit. “Okay…?”  
“Um…” Icicle nodded. “K-K…” _Gag_! Frikiza’s tail tightened around her throat, and Icicle’s eyes widened. She could still breathe comfortably enough, she just felt the heaviness of it as Frikiza pleasured her… then as things went on, it got a little wilder, and a little rougher… Icicle ended up in Frikiza’s arms, her body pulsing from the pleasure of multiple orgasms, and the pain of a lot of whip marks and bruises.


	5. Christmas request - Yunzabit Heights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas request for @ask-king-piccolo-and-kanto. I thought this would be a cute idea haha. hope I got Kanto IC!  
> Kanto belongs to @ask-king-piccolo-and-kanto.

Barren. White barren. It didn’t change all year. Just the colour. There was still nothing here. Nothing worth visiting for. As King Piccolo stared across the cold, silent depths of Yunzabit Heights… he wondered why the fuck he kept coming back here.

He hadn’t been in a while. There was no point. Nothing ever happened, nothing ever changed. Just the colour. In summer it was green, in winter it was white. That was the only way he knew time went by here. Otherwise… it would be like this place didn’t even age. It didn’t do anything. Just went green, then white, then green, then white… it was white now. Christmas Day. … He didn’t know why he was here. He’d just… come. Without really thinking, he’d found himself flying here. Then he’d found himself staring. As if anything would happen. Why had he come here…? When he could be in the city, terrorising humans and ruining their Christmas. Well… he was still ruining Christmas. He’d sent his minions to do that for him. Still… it would be fun to do it himself. 

So he turned, and he readied to leave… when he felt something. The aura of another… It was a strong being – stronger than a human. It didn’t feel human… It felt familiar. Kami…? No… It wasn’t him. But it felt like someone he knew… It couldn’t be…  
“Daimao…?”

A voice came from behind him, and King Piccolo immediately turned to face it. He instinctively took a fighting stance, ready to kill… but he stopped, when he saw before him… not a human. A namekian… it wasn’t Kami, but it was someone King Piccolo recognised. An albino, with a scar on his antenna. … Fuck. 

King Piccolo’s eyes widened; his throat went dry. It couldn’t be… him again? He hadn’t seen him in… he hadn’t even thought about him, but… now… he felt something. Something… different, to how he usually felt. He didn’t want to kill, or ruin or destroy. He just wanted to… run. 

So he ran. Over to the albino, Kanto. And Kanto ran to him. They crashed in the middle, and King Piccolo knocked him to the ground. He watched as Kanto got up, and jumped at him. King Piccolo caught him, and held him on his waist. He stared up at him, his heart racing. Fuck… what was he doing here? Why was he here?  
“Merry Christmas.” Kanto grinned.  
“What?” King Piccolo growled, briefly wondering what the hell he was talking about. He’d almost forgotten it was Christmas Day. “Oh – right.”  
“Uh…” Kanto smiled sheepishly. “There’s… no mistletoe here…”  
“…” King Piccolo looked around, and yanked a shrub out of the ground. It wasn’t mistletoe. He didn’t even know what exactly mistletoe was. Fuck it, who cares? He held the shrub above Kanto’s head, and Kanto laughter was cut short by King Piccolo’s lips on his. The kiss was deep, and tight, and fierce. He didn’t want to let go. It went on for as long as it could, before King Piccolo broke for air and did it again. Then he stopped, when Kanto started laughing. Kanto held his forehead against King Piccolo’s, wrapping his arms around him. He hugged him, and he felt King Piccolo hug him back. He’d missed him… Kami, he’d missed him. Why the hell did they separate for so long…? Kanto couldn’t remember why now. It had made sense at the time… but it didn’t now.  
“Merry Christmas.” He repeated.  
“Stop saying that.” King Piccolo growled, and he smirked when Kanto started to laugh again.


	6. Christmas request - Secret Girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I’m being really slow with the Christmas requests… honestly, I wasn’t expecting to get so many ^_^’ But I’m working through them slowly! This one is for @ladydaimao, I hope it’s okay!

“Here?”  
“Perfect! Thank you!” Frikiza smiled as she looked up at the Christmas decorations, which Junior had just finished hanging up. In this room, at least… the King Piccolo Mansion was a big place, and there were plenty more things to hang. The namekians’ extending limbs made it easy for them to put up decorations, but… Junior was slightly better at design than his brothers, and much more willing to help than his father. Frikiza preferred working with him…  
“Okay.” Piccolo Junior looked at her. “Where next?”  
“Let’s go and check on your brothers.” Frikiza sighed. “I left them in charge of the dining room.”  
“You didn’t leave any food out, did you?” Piccolo smirked, following her out of the room. “Because if you did, they won’t have even started work.” She just giggled in response, agreeing.

They entered the dining room, where… the mutant namekians had actually done quite a lot of work. They’d put up the tree, and decorated it nicely enough. The rest of the room, though… They’d done a lot, but it didn’t look particularly nice. One corner of the room was so shiny Piccolo had to look away; it was blinding! That was obviously Cymbal’s doing. The ceiling was covered in dirty branches, and… red paint?   
“Did you pain the ceiling?” Frikiza gasped.   
“I told them not to.” Piano scolded. “I said you would make them take it down.”   
“Well, you didn’t even paint it properly!” Frikiza growled, glaring at the huge, unmatching blotches of paint that seemed to have been haphazardly hurled at the ceiling.   
“That’s part of the pattern.” Drum huffed, before looking hurt. “I thought you’d like it… it’s not real blood, just paint.”   
“Drum…” Frikiza sighed. “I like the gesture, but… don’t ruin the house!”

_Crack_!  
“Aaa!” All four mutants cried out in pain, when Frikiza whipped her tail across them.   
“Come on.” She frowned. “Let’s clean this up – where’s your father anyway?”   
“We’re not allowed to tell –” _Crack_!

Piccolo Junior sniggered, just as he felt a vibration down the front of his gi. He reached in, and pulled out his phone… then he became unnerved. It was his girlfriend – the family didn’t know about her. He always told her not to text or call him when he was at his father’s house… it had to be something important. He opened the text from her, and read it… … oh, crap! She was in trouble! There was something wrong with her teeth, and she had to go to the emergency dental service. Crap… he had to leave – right now! Hmm…  
“Uh…” Piccolo spoke, quickly closing the text before anyone could see it. “Sorry… but I have to go. Gohan wants me to –”  
“No way!” Tambourine pouted. “If we have to clean off this paint, so do you!”   
“I wasn’t the one that put it there!” Piccolo barked.   
“No, but you didn’t supervise. And you knew Drum would come up with a dumb idea.” Cymbal argued.   
“What?” Drum glared at him. “It wasn’t a dumb idea! Ma just said she liked the gesture – Ma, tell him!”   
“Piano was supposed to supervise you!” Piccolo growled. “Why is it my problem if he did a bad job?”   
“I told them not to!” Piano wailed. “But Drum wanted to paint the ceiling, Cymbal wanted to hang up enough decorations to blind everyone – and when I tried to stop them they pushed me away! Look at them!” He pointed to his brothers, who were all significantly taller, heavier, and more powerful than him. “How was I supposed to stop them?”   
“Junior, I really could use your help…” Frikiza pleaded. “Can’t you go to Gohan’s afterwards? I thought you were here all day?”   
“Yeah, but…” 

Piccolo paused for a moment, trying to think of an excuse. Oh, crap… He couldn’t tell them about his girlfriend. He just _couldn’t_. They would insist on meeting her, and then she’d never come near him again! He didn’t like to use Pan like this, but… really, what choice did he have? “It’s… it’s an emergency. Pan is sick, and Gohan’s at work. Videl wants me to go with her to the hospital.”   
“Oh my god!” Frikiza gasped, her eyes widening. “Is she okay? Well – of course, you have to go to Pan! Why isn’t Gohan leaving work if it’s so serious?” She frowned, her face suddenly filling with anger. “I’m going to call him –”  
“No, no!” Piccolo cried, holding up his hands. Oh, hell! “Don’t do that! It’s – it’s a really important conference he’s at –”  
“More important than his daughter?”   
“Well… no, but –”  
“Piccolo! This is crazy!” Frikiza huffed. “Either she really is sick, in which case her father should be there, or – she’s not sick, and she has grandparents who can go with her, doesn’t she?”   
“Well…” 

Damn. She’d got him there. What was he supposed to say now…? Dammit! Why did Gohan and Videl have such a big family? Or why didn’t Gohan just work on another planet or something? Somewhere that would take days to travel home from? “Uh…”  
“Junior…” Piano narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. “You wouldn’t be lying to get out of cleaning, would you…?”  
“No – I just had my phone in my hand!” Piccolo insisted. “I got a text from Videl!”   
“If it’s so important why didn’t she just call you?” Tambourine questioned.   
“Well…”  
“Can we see it?”   
“No!” Piccolo barked, stepping back. “No, it’s private!”   
“How is it private? You just told us what she said.” Frikiza pointed out. She looked at him, her tail waving slowly behind her. That usually meant she was annoyed… or suspicious. “Or… was it not Videl on the phone…?”  
“Um…” Piccolo hesitated, his cheeks darkening. “Of… of course it was! Who else would it be?”   
“… A girl?” Cymbal shrugged.

All at once Frikiza and the mutant namekians gasped, and grinned at him. Big, wide grins, like a pack of wolves about to attack. Piccolo was almost scared of them.   
“Hey, what’s she like?” Tambourine beamed. “Does she have big ones?”   
“Shup up!” Piccolo snapped, his ki flaring up. What the hell kind of question was that? This was _exactly_ why he hadn’t told them about her! “I never said it was a girl!”   
“Is it a boy?”   
“ _ **No**_!”  
“So it _is_ a girl?”   
“I don’t have to answer that!” Piccolo yelled.   
“Why are you hiding her from us?” Tambourine demanded. “We’re perfectly friendly.”   
“Maybe she’s ugly.”   
“Maye she’s old.”   
“ _ **Shut up**_!” Piccolo roared, his voice so raised and his power level soaring so high the entire room began to shake, and all the Christmas decorations came tumbling down to the floor, some of them smashing. “Wash off your own damn paint! I’m leaving!” And with that, he charged out of the room.


	7. Christmas request - Snowball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas request for @frosbyte-and-snowy, featuring their OC Snowy J. Storm. I hope you like it!

Snowy winced, scrunching her eyes shut at a painful hardness upon her face. Her tears had frozen on her cheeks… it was a bad idea to cry when it was snowing. But… she couldn’t help it. She was cold, and homeless, and… lonely. On Christmas Day. It felt worse today, for some reason. It shouldn’t really… she wouldn’t be any better off tomorrow, and she wasn’t any better off yesterday… but today it felt worse. Maybe because Christmas wasn’t a day people should be alone. But… she was. In the woods, at first. Then she’d run out of food, so she’d ventured into the city. It was quiet, and peaceful… everybody was probably inside, with their families. It must be nice…

She slumped down, against a brick wall. Somebody’s house; it was an apartment building. They wouldn’t see her, though. She was somewhere dark, and out of sight. Near the bins. She should probably look through them for food. Or wait until the evening, when they were getting rid of their leftovers. She didn’t want to… She’d come to the city for food, but she didn’t want to eat. She didn’t want to drink, or find shelter or warmth… she just wanted to sit here, and cry. She didn’t even care if the police found her, and locked her up forever. Or shot her… She didn’t care what they did. She wouldn’t fight. She didn’t feel like fighting. She just wanted to… surrender. What kind of life was this…? She didn’t want to do this forever. She’d rather just… disappear, and start again. Did people get reincarnated…? If they tried hard not to do anything bad from now on; if they tried to be better people than before… did they get another chance at life? Maybe she would come back as one of these kids, at home with their families on Christmas Day. That would be nice…

She hugged her knees to her chest, and buried her face in them. The stinging stopped at least; her knees were sheltering her tears from the cold. They weren’t freezing… and she could feel the warm liquid on her face. It didn’t feel nice. Nothing felt nice. Why was she here…?

_Splat_! Snowy flinched, and gasped, flinging her head up to look as a sudden cold struck her side. She looked down, at her arm… there was snow. A lump of it. A snowball…? She turned her head, to see three kids standing there. Oh, no! She’d been caught! Crap! She stood up, and got ready to run when they called to her.   
“Hey!” One of them cried. “You busy?”   
“Wh…” Snowy stammered, frowning in confusion. “What…?”  
“We’re having a snowball fight, and we need another person to do teams.” Another one of the kids said. “You wanna join?”   
“… Um…” Snowy swallowed, and stepped back. She was reluctant to agree… was this a trap…? She had to wonder, because of what day it was… “Aren’t you… supposed to be inside…?”  
“Parents are cooking.” The third child answered. “We’re cousins. Our parents told us to go play while they get dinner ready. Where are your family?”   
“Um...”   
“Look – can we get on with this?” The first child huffed, and looked a Snowy impatiently. “Can you play or not? We have to go inside in an hour!”   
“Uh…” Snowy hesitated. She didn’t know what to do, at first. She was just surprised by… the situation. She didn’t think anybody would be out here. She wasn’t very good at snowball fights – at least, she didn’t think she was. She’d never tried… they probably wouldn’t want her to join if she wasn’t very good. “I… I don’t know how to play.” Snowy spoke.   
“No worries, neither does he.” One of the kids sniggered, pointing at their companion. Two of the kids started laughing, while the third one glared at them.   
“Shut up.” He growled, and looked at Snowy. “Doesn’t matter – it’s easy. Come on, just do it! You can be on my team.”   
“Oh…” Snowy felt a small burn on her cheeks, and her lips twitched into a smile. They wanted her to play…? “Okay…” She nodded.   
“Great!” The kids beamed. “Come on!” They ran off down the street, and Snowy excitedly followed.


End file.
